Verde, que te quiero verde
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: ¿que les hace creer que Gai no es sexy?... ¿que les hace creer que Kakashi llega tarde a todo?... ¿por que creen que Anko esta loca?... ¿por que creen que Kurenai no volvera a enamorarse?... AnkoGai KakaKure M por contenido "adulto", lemon solo al final
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia "de amor" de Maito Gai… la historia de la consecuencia que tuvo para Kakashi "llegar temprano" a un lugar… la historia de cómo Anko demostró que también "tenia sentimientos"… y de cómo Kurenai encontró "al padre perfecto" para su hijo.

- ¡Gai sensei!- grito el siempre entusiasta Lee.

- Hola Lee… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Bueno sensei…- Lee se pone algo rojo- … hoy es el dia que por fin voy a invitar a Sakura chan a salir, estoy seguro que esta vez si me dira que si…

- ¡ese es el espíritu, ahora ve por ella mi siempre confiable alumno!

- Si sensei…

Y Lee empezó a correr hacia el sol y es que aceptémoslo, el mini Gai si que tiene energía para todo. Gai sonreía al ver a su pequeño pupilo, el tenia todas sus esperanzas en el, lo amaba como a un hijo y nunca pensaría mal de el… aun cuando la gente lo calificaba de "rarito", ellos simplemente no entendían el lazo tan fuerte que había entre Gai y Lee.

- ¡ve hijo mío y no regreses sin una sonrisa en tu rostro!

- ¡si Gai sensei!

Y Lee corrio hacia el horizonte…

- Ustedes 2 si que se llevan bien…

- ¿Kakashi?

Un cierto Hatake se mantenía leyendo su libro de Tácticas Icha Icha mientras hablaba con su "eterno rival" Maito Gai. El cejon mayor apretó sus puños y con una sonrisa brillante reto a su rival a una lucha…

- Hoy no, gracias Gai…

- ¡¿Por qué No?!

- Es que no tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy, eso es todo- dijo Kakashi sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados.

- Claro… ¡JA!... solo estas así porque ya se como derrotarte…

- ¿tu a mi?- dijo Kakashi.

- Si yo a ti…- Gai sonríe- … le pedí consejos a tus alumnos y Naruto me dio el único que necesitaba…

- ¿Cuál?

- Este…- Gai mueve sus manos de manera sospechosamente familiar- … ¡sexy no jutsu!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Delante de Kakashi salió una versión femenina de Gai, que extrañamente se veía bastante parecida a la protagonista del libro de Kakashi. EL pobre Jonin miro asustado a esa versión de Gai y cayo inconsciente en el suelo con un montón de sangre bajándole por la nariz.

- ¡una para Gai!- dijo el cejotas y se fue sonriendo.

* * *

Varias horas después…

Kakashi se puso de pie, sentía como si lo acababan de arrollar por un camión.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¡Kakashi!

Veran, Kurenai había decidido que debía encontrarle un padre a su hijo, no pensaba en reemplazar a Asuma, pero no es sano para un niño el crecer sin padre, asi que preparo una cita a ciegas con un ninja al azar de la aldea para ver si podía encontrar a ese padre y ahora se preguntaran… ¿Por qué al azar?... porque Kurenai a pesar de ser una bestia sexy, no sabe como presentarse antes los demás…

- ¿Kurenai?- Kakashi agito su cabeza- … (¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?)

- Ka…Kakashi…tu… (¿El es mi cita a ciegas?... ¡y llego temprano!)

- ¿Qué pasa?- Kakashi sujeta su libro y mira la portada, pero de solo recordar a Gai el pobre solo sentía ganas de arrojar ese libro y no volver a leerlo- … ¡aaa, estúpido y sensual Gai!

* * *

Gai caminaba por la calle, era bastante satisfactorio para él, el por fin haber descubierto el punto débil de Kakashi y todo gracias a Naruto Uzumaki. Solo había una cosa que podía mejorar el día… un fresco baño de aguas termales.

Gai se acerco al vestidor y tranquilamente empezó a desvestirse, se quito la camisa, los pantalones y por ultimo la ropa interior…

- OOOO

Gai miro a su derecha y ahí encontró a Anko que le miraba de arriba para abajo (mas abajo que arriba) con una baba bajándole de la boca. Gai se cubrió de inmediato y miro hacia arriba, se había olvidado por completo de que los vestidores de mujeres y de hombres habían cambiado de lugar para confundir y darle una fea sorpresa a Jiraiya antes de que muriera.

- Vaya Gai…- dijo Anko sonriendo pervertida menté- … mírate nada mas, no sabia que detrás de ese traje verde habían unos bien formados musculos, no como la mayoría de los enclenques que hay por aquí…

- … ee…yooo….eee….creo que…aaa…

- Jejeje…- Anko empieza a deslizar la toalla que tenia puesta- … oye… ¿que tal si… tu y yo…?

- …

Gai estaba tan rojo y asustado que no sabia que hacer, quería correr en ese preciso instante, quería simplemente huir y si tenia suerte no volver a mencionar el nombre Anko nunca mas…

- ¿… nos vamos a mi casa?- dijo ella con una sonrisa malvadamente sádica- … y una vez ahi…- acerca su boca al oído de Gai (que esta mas asustado que niño en consultorio de dentista)- … jugamos

- ¿jugamos?... ¿tienes Wii?

Anko se inclino un poco al escuchar esa idiotez, pero no le duro mucho esa sensación de que Gai era idiota… ya que noto que cierta parte de su anatomía si respondía a sus insinuaciones.

- Parece que tienes un problema… (¡aun lo tengo!)- pensó Anko al darse cuenta que aun podía molestar a los masculinos.

- ¿a que te…?... ¡AAAA!

Gai se cubrió aun mas y corrio tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

- Gai, Gai, Gai… de haber sabido que estabas tan bueno, te habría violado hace años…

Y así comienza esta tortura, Gai sensei tiene que huir de una pervertida ninfómana y Kurenai con la rareza de Kakashi.

* * *

¿Por qué AnkoGai?... ¡porque estoy harto que consideren a Gai… pues Gai!

Además creo que harian una gran pareja…


	2. Chapter 2

Algo que olvide mencionar… este fic no es apto para menores de 16 años…

* * *

Gai estaba sentado en la mesa de noche de su casa. Estaba temblando de miedo, era extraño que un adulto como el le tuviera miedo a este tipode cosas, pero el motivo es bastante bueno, era un motivo que le habían inculcado y pues… ya verán.

- Debo ser el hombre mas patético del mundo…- toma un trago de Sake.

La puerta sonó y Gai con un suspiro fue y abrió con todo el peso de su alma en cada paso. De repente Kakashi entro en el lugar, lleno de rasguños y moretones por doquier. Gai sujeto a su amigo antes de que el cayera en el suelo por cansancio.

- ¿Kakashi?

- ¡abre, abre!- Kakashi lo abraza- … ¡gracias al cielo!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Kakashi miro a Gai más de cerca y de repente esa imagen mental le llego a la cabeza otra vez y se soltó bruscamente, la idea de Gai como chica le aterraba y ponía la piel de gallina.

- … (y lo peor es que se veía demasiado sexy)…¡¿Yo pensé eso?!

- ¿de que hablas?...- Gai lo mira de arriba abajo- … ¿Qué te paso?

- Pues…- mira a la pared para evitar el contacto visual con Gai- … estaba en una "cita" con Kurenai, la verdad es que no era conmigo y sepa dios con quien tenia que salir ella… pero el punto es…

* * *

Flashback:

Kakashi estaba caminando por el parque, Kurenai venia siguiéndolo. La verdad es que Kakashi solo deseaba que ella lo dejara en paz para seguir con su vida y ya…

- Oye…mmm… Kakashi

- ¿si?

- Se te olvido este libro- le muestra el Icha Icha sonrojada.

- …- Kakashi miro a Kurenai con una mirada de odio, lo menos que quería era recordar a Gai- … te lo regalo… es todo tuyo…

- ¿pero?- Kurenai abrió el libro y lo leyó- … vaya…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Asuma y yo hicimos esto… y esto… y esto…

Kakashi sintió el volcán de sangre salir por su nariz y corrió al lado de Kurenai, miro las paginas en las que ella estaba apuntando su dedo y se dio cuenta que eran sus capítulos favoritos. Kurenai miro asustada a Kakashi y con un deje de incomodidad le devolvió su libro.

- Tómalo…ee… (la forma en como me mira es algo incomoda)

- … jeje (esta chica esta en todas…)- los ojos de Kakashi se llenaron de lujuria en ese momento.

- Por favor…mmm… podemos continuar con la cita

- Jaja…claro, preciosa

Kurenai por lo normal encontraría lindo un comentario como ese, pero con la forma que tenían los ojos de Kakashi, no debía tomarlo como un cumplido.

- ¿vamos a comer algo?- dijo ella con una gota bajándole por la gota.

- Claro (me gustaría comerte a ti… Kure)

- … (no me gusta la forma en que me mira)…

Llegaron a un restaurante y se dedicaron a ordenar las entradas. Kurenai pidió una ensalada y Kakashi una sopa de verduras.

- ¿Cómo esta tu ensalada, Kurenai?

- Bastante bien, gracias- Kurenai le sonríe- … ¿la tuya?

- Bien… es una sopa ver…- mira el color de la sopa- … de…

De inmediato Kakashi sintió nauseas y la alejo de su rostro lo mas que pudo, pero eso no era lo único verde que había por ahí… también la ensalada de Kurenai era verde y al relacionar los nombres de Gai y Kurenai le llego una imagen mental bastante perturbadora…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡nada!- de repente Kakashi miro a Kurenai, pero lo que vio fue a Kurenai con la cara de Gai- … ¡AAAA!

- ¡¿Kakashi que te pasa?!

- …- se restregó los ojos y rogo por que solo haya sido un efecto de la falta de alimento- … nada…nada… (que pesadilla)

- Esta bien…- mira el menú algo preocupada- … vaya, aquí sirven Orgasmos…

El Orgasmo es un trago hecho de alcohol de café y chocolate… mal pensados.

- … a mi me encantaría uno…- Kakashi le habla pícaramente- … ¿a ti no?

- No, mejor una piña colada (cuando lo dicen de esa forma, no gracias)

- … (rayos, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé)…

Kurenai le sonrió al mesero y le entrego los menús, el mesero tomo la orden y se fue. Kakashi sonrió, esperaba que el se fuera y se quito los zapatos para empezar a acariciar las piernas de Kurenai con sus pies. La chica se puso roja y empezó a moverse para evitar estar en contacto con Hatake.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira… no veo nada de malo con todo eso…- Kurenai toma un trago de agua- … pero estas yendo muy deprisa, tienes que calmarte, a penas es nuestra primera cita…

- Esta bien…- Kakashi mira decepcionado a su izquierda.

Y paso el tiempo, no fue una cita mala, fue divertida, en tanto Kakashi no intentara nada estúpido con Kurenai. Sin darse cuenta que unos chicos habían visto todo…

Kurenai se fue a su hogar… sin duda alguna había pasado un buen rato con Kakashi y no dudaba de que el era una persona bastante agradable… pero… ¿seria un buen padre?

- … (como Asuma hay pocos…) me gustaría encontrar a alguien como tu… te extraño Asuma, te extraño mucho…

Kakashi caminaba hasta su casa, Kurenai nunca le había llamado la atención, a veces simplemente le miraba el escote pero jamas le llamo mucho la atención. Justo cuando Kakashi iba a llegar a su hogar dulce hogar…

- Hatake…

La voz de Shikamaru se escucho y el miro a ese tipo con cabeza de piña detrás de el.

- Hola, ¿en que te puedo…?

- deja en paz a Kurenai…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella es la esposa de Asuma sensei…

- … era la esposa de Asuma

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Sencillo, respeto a Asuma como el gran peleador que era…- Kakashi mira a Shikamaru- … pero Kurenai desea avanzar y tu no eres nadie para decir que puedo y que no puedo con ella

- Entonces…- Shikamaru le da la espalda- … hare que entiendas por las malas…

Kakashi quiso moverse pero una sombra ya lo tenia suejtado, fue impresionante, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Shikamaru lo encadeno con su sombra.

- Te daré una paliza, para que aprendas a respetar lo que no es tuyo…

- ¿desde cuando, Kurenai tiene dueño?

Y pues ahí se paso a lo golpes…

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Gai le puso alcohol a Kakashi y despues le sonrio mientras ponía 2 tasas de café en la mesa.

- Pudo ser peor…

- Cierto…- Kakashi mira a Gai- … ¿no que ibas a bañarte?

- Si, pero…olvide que habían cambiado el lugar de los baños…

- Aaa… ¿y?

- Pues, me tope con Anko y…- Gai le explica lo que sucedió con Anko.

- ¿y que?... debiste darle lo que ella pedía, al menos yo lo hubiera echo…

- Es que…- Gai se pone rojo- … pues

- ¿Qué?

- ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

- ¿Qué cosa?- Kakashi toma un sorbo de su tasa de café.

- Yo…mmm- Gai traga saliva- … soy virgen

En ese momento Kakashi escupió el café y miro a Gai extrañado.

- ¡¿pero como?!

- Es que desde muy chico, mi madre me decía que tenia que alejarme de esas cosas hasta que llegara el matrimonio y que si me masturbaba el diablo me cortaría las manos y se las daría de comer a un perro de 3 cabezas…

Kakashi lo mira asustado, Gai solo sonríe nerviosamente y saca una foto de su mamá. En la foto salía una señora con la cara igual a la de Gai. Kakashi se rasco la cabeza y miro a Gai y despues a su madre.

- … (vaya… si esa señora pudo, hasta Lee tiene chance)

- Y ese el motivo…

Kakashi suspiro, ahora entendía el por que Gai entrenaba tanto, el pobre necesita quemar su tetosterona de alguna forma y ejecitarse hasta casi morir es una buena forma… eso o tomarse una ducha bien fria.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Mira Gai…- Kakashi se toma su café- … lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de olvidarte de las estupideces que te enseño tu madre y hacerlo con Anko…

- Pero si lo hago un perro me morderá la entre pierna…

- …- Kakashi lo miro de cerca- … ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

Por fuera del edificio…

Anko estaba apunto de entrar al departamento pero se habia detenido delante de la entrada, había escuchado toda la conversación. Era por eso que Gai no quería hacerlo con ella en aquel momento… pero eso solo signifacaba que…

- Jaja… carne fresca- dijo Anko con una sonrisa malvada.

Kurenai y Gai tienen problemas... problemas que no saben como controlarse, llamados Kakashi y Anko.


	3. Chapter 3

Otra vez... no es apto para menores de 16... ¿notan que lo digo para que lo lean, verdad?

A la mañana siguiente, Gai pensaba mucho en lo que había dicho Kakashi. Era cierto que le habían llenado la cabeza con mierda, pero también es cierto que el no tiene el valor para dar ese paso.

- Rayos… no se como llegarle a Anko, mierda, no se como llegarle a nadie- Gai apaga la ducha y camina hacia fuera- ... rayos, esto es lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida

De repente un flash lo dejo ciego y cuando miro por la ventana encontró a Anko en una rama de un árbol con una cámara fotográfica y un hilo de sangre bajándole por la nariz.

- ¡OYE!- Gai se pone una toalla.  
- ¡¿te gustaría salir esta noche?!  
- ¿Esta noche?  
- ¡perfecto, te veré a las 9 en mi casa!  
- ¡pero…!  
- ¡ESO ES, AGITA LO QUE TIENES!  
- ¡o…oye, yoooo!  
- ¡me encantas, te veré luego!

Gai quedo confundido y miro hacia el árbol sobre el cual Anko se había colgado.

- Tengo que cortar ese árbol…

El cejotas mayor se miro en el espejo y pensó en ese problema otra vez… y le llego la idea de que debía hablar con todas las personas que habían salido con Anko para saber mas de ella.

Llamo a:

_**Iruka:** _

- Pues mira… NUNCA, NUNCA le des la espalda… le da por poner cosas en lugares muy desagradables…

_**Shikamaru:**  
_  
- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es llevar gas de pimienta contigo… lo digo en serio…

**_Genma:_**

- Ni se te ocurra darle la espalda… ¿ya te advirtió Iruka?

**_Kakashi:_**

- Yo ya estoy ocupado con Kurenai, así que lo siento…

**_Orochimaru:_**

- bueno, yo nunca llegue a nada con ella… ¡era una niña!

_**Kotetsu:**  
_  
- ¿Ya te dijeron que no le des la espalda?

**_Orochimaru:_**

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?... ¡yo no soy pedófilo!

_**Izumo:**_

- Hagas lo que hagas… JAMAS, le des la espalda cuando tenga alguna fruta en su mano… mucho menos si se trata de bananas…

**_Orochimaru:_**

- ¡yo no tengo nada que probarte!... ¡no soy pedófilo!

**_Choji:_**

- ¿Qué puedo decir?... soy chiquito pero bien picoso…

_  
**Orochimaru:**_

- ¡Basta, solo quiero a Sasuke por su cuerpo y…!... ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTAS RIENDO?!

**_Iruka:_**

- Pues… eso es todo…

Gai tomo nota de todo lo que había aprendido… y se dio cuenta que todos ellos no le ayudaron en nada excepto a que no debe darle la espalda cuando sostenga alguna fruta o objeto cónico.

- Vaya ayuda me dieron…- Gai cuelga el teléfono y suspira- … espero que no sea algo muy difícil…

* * *

Y llegada la noche, Gai camino hasta la casa de Anko, tomo aire, empezó a practicar mentalmente lo que iba a decirle, pero siempre se trababa, al final tomo todo su valor y con su pulso temblando acerco su mano a la puerta y…

- ¿hola?

La puerta se abrió y de esta salió Anko en un vestido negro bastante revelador y con una miradita sádica en su rostro. Gai se hiso bolita en ese preciso instante, sintió que debía esconderse detrás de una caja o algo así.

- Hola Gai…- Anko le sonríe- … ¿no quieres entrar?  
- ¿No que íbamos a salir?  
- Decidí saltar esa parte…

Anko sujeto a Gai del cuello y lo introdujo casi a la fuerza dentro de su departamento. Todo el sitio estaba a oscuras y habían muchas candelas por doquier.

- ¿quieres ver algo genial?  
- Eeee…yooo  
- Ya vuelvo, me lo pondré…

Gai se sento en el sillón mas cercano y se puso a ver a su alrededor, el apartamento de Anko era un lugar pequeño, muy pequeño, posiblemente para que sus "presas" no escaparan de su vigilante ojo.

- Ahora que lo noto, hay arañazos en la pared y… ¿eso es un grafiti?

Las palabras "¡SI LEES ESTO, CORRE!" estaban escritas en una pared. Gai trago saliva y corrio hacia la puerta, pero justo en ese momento…

- Gaaaiiii  
- …- el cejotas mayor miro a Anko y sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fuera a su cabeza.  
- Vaya que es cómodo…

Anko camino hacia Gai con uno de esos trajes verdes puesto… claro la imagen para Gai fue aterradora ya que ese traje no le dejaba nada a la imaginación, se le remarcaban todos los senos.

- …- Gai empezó a mirarla muy asustado, le habían arrojado demasiada información en ese instante.  
- ¡Es tan cómodo, es como no llevar nada puesto!

Gai se tapo la nariz mientras esta explotaba como un volcán de sangre. Anko disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a sus victimas, como los gatos cuando juegan con ratones antes de comerlos.

- Y no deja nada a la imaginación…- Anko mira la entrepierna de Gai.  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- De verdad que remarca TODO el cuerpo…  
- ¿Qué?- Gai mira hacia abajo- ¡AAA!- agarra la almohada y se tapa con ella.

Anko empieza a gatear hacia el con una mirada seductora en su rostro y con un dulce tono de voz le dice.

- Hagamos el amor, Gai…  
- …- Gai se puso hiper rojo y miro a otro lado- … YOOO…AAA, es que…  
- …- Anko acerca su rostro al de el- … ¿es que que?- dijo con un tono de voz sexy.  
- Es que… no puedo, no estoy casado contigo y aparte debo mantener mi honor y…  
- ¿Qué hay de desohonarable en que 2 adultos quieran tener sexo?- Anko empieza a morderle la oreja a Gai.  
- … (o mierda, o mierda… no puedo hacer esto, ¿Qué le dire a Lee?... ¡¿Qué le dire a Lee?!)

Anko se acerca a los labios de Gai e intenta besarlo. El cejudo se mueve un poco y evita los labios de Anko. Anko se enfada por esto y enojada le dice:

- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Pues…  
- ¿eres gay?  
- No y estoy arto que lo digan  
- ¿hiciste un voto de celibato?  
- No  
- ¿estas secretamente casado?  
- No  
- ¿crees que soy fea?  
- ¡Dios NO!  
- ¿entonces que es?  
- Es que… pues, mira, eres una mujer hermosa, mas que hermosa, bellísima…- Gai mira algo avergonzado a su derecha- … pero, yo aun no te conozco lo suficientemente y no quiero llegar a lastimarte por alguna de mis tonterías…

Gais cerro sus ojos, esperando la gran madreada que Anko le iba a tirar en ese preciso instante… pero no recibió ni un solo insulto. Cuando el cejotas sensei abrió sus ojos… noto que Anko lo estaba mirando con una carita toda tierna y con sus ojos como los de un gatito degollado.

- ¡OOO, GAI!- Anko lo abraza- … ¡eso es lo mas tierno que me han dicho hasta ahora!  
- …- Gai miro confundido a su izquierda- … (rayos, no ha de recibir mucho cariño)  
- ¡esta bien!- Anko lo ayudo a ponerse de pie- … salgamos juntos por un tiempo y conozcámonos mejor…  
- Gracias Anko…

Gai miro a esa mujer a los ojos y le sonrió sonrojado, Anko también se sonrojo… y al poco tiempo.

BONG BONG

- ¡hey!- Gai pego un salto.  
- ¡o vamos, tenia que tocarlo al menos!

* * *

Con Kurenai y Kakashi:

Kurenai invito a Kakashi a entrar en su casa, habían ido a cenar comida Italiana (es que a Shikamaru le da alergia el ajo y ahí no los iba a vigilar). Kakashi entro en la casa, era un lugar pequeño y acogedor uno de esos típicos departamentos que no sabes si son cuevas con traga luces o habitaciones con bombillas de tercera.

- Vaya…  
- Ya se, es pequeño- dijo Kurenai- … pero hey, el tamaño no lo es todo…  
- Cierto, además no esta mal… (¡Bien, ella piensa que el tamaño no importa!)  
- Siéntete como en tu casa…- Kurenai le sonreí y va a la cocina.

Kakashi se sentó y saco una botella de champaña de entre su chaleco Jonin y después saco unas copas de sepa Dios donde.

- Hoy serás mia, Kure…- Kakashi sirve champaña en ambas copas pero justo cuando iba llamar a Kurenai.  
- ¡Mwa, mwa, mwa!

Kakashi quedo paralizado al escuchar el llanto de un bebe y observo como Kurenai entraba en una habitación oscura, abría la cuna de un niño y lo ayudaba a salir. Kakashi empezó a sentirse mal y la cosa se puso peor cuando Kurenai empezó a darle de mamar al pobre niño.

- … (¿Mi mamá me daba eso?)- Kakashi se empezó a marear.  
- Voy para alla, Kakashi… solo deja que este pequeñin coma

Con esas palabras retumbando en su mente, Kakashi empezó a imaginarse una gran ola de bebes, todos cagandose, orinándose, vomitando y babeando por doquier. Kakashi no podía evitarlo, la ola estaba apunto de caer sobre el…

- ¡NOOOO!- Kakashi abrió sus ojos, empapado en sudor.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Kurenai.  
- Ee…yooo… pues, nada- Kakashi se pone de pie- … mira, tengo que irme, nos vemos otro día  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Es que, recordé que tengo que reunirme con mi equipo hoy… eso es todo…  
- ¿a las 3 de la mañana?  
- ¡es un entrenamiento sorpresa!

Y así Kakashi salió corriendo como un vil cobarde… pero esta historia no se termina todavía, para nada que se termina, lo peor esta por llegar.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevamente, un fic no apto para menores de edad… gracias por leer y por ignorar ese comentario, habrá un poquito de lime en este capitulo, pero nada extraordinario

* * *

Kakashi miraba por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, las gotas caían una tras otra, una tras otra… era algo que le relajaba mucho.

- Mmm (¿Cómo pude huir de esa forma?)…

El no lo entendía, huyo de Kurenai y de su hijo, pudo haber tenido una noche de locura con ella, pero cuando vio a ese pequeño, algo en su interior le advirtió que debía salir de ese lugar, que algo malo le sucedería si se quedaba ahí por mucho tiempo.

- Ese niño…- Kakashi mira el suelo- … ¿Por qué me llamo tanto la atención?

Shikamaru lo tenia vigilado, ese chico protegía demasiado a Kurenai. A Asuma le gustaría que Kurenai avanzara, lo mas probable es que hasta se alegraría de saber que su hijo tendría un padre, pero Kakashi solo quería pasar un rato con ella, no estar para siempre a su lado.

- ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?

Sonó el teléfono y Kakashi se puso de pie y camino hasta el aparato, cruzo sus dedos, rezando porque no fuera Kurenai.

- ¿Hola?

- Hatake… …- Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio y escucho la voz de Shikamaru

- … ¿tu otra vez? Te vi saliendo del departamento de Kurenai…

- te lo advierto, no me hagas enojar…

- Sabes a la perfección que el único motivo por el que me ganaste la vez pasada fue por tu sombra, esta vez, estoy prepa…

Shikamaru colgó el teléfono. Kakashi le resto importancia, es casi imposible intimidarlo sin tener la amenaza de quemar su Icha Icha.

- … ¿en que te has metido?...- se dijo a si mismo.

Kakashi no permitiría que Kurenai le robara la libertad, el defendería su derecho de hacer lo que le diera la gana con todo su poder y PUNTO.

- ¡Jamas!

* * *

Gai estaba pensando en la extraña situación en la que estaba.

- Anda Gai, solamente la puntita…

- Pero…

- No seas cobarde…- Anko hace un extraño gemido- … ya no falta mucho

Realmente que lo hacia pensar, ¿Cómo rayos paso esto?... y mas importante aun… ¿Por qué estaba haciéndolo?

- Auch… eso duele- dijo Gai. Tu tranquilo, jejeje…

Gai cerro sus ojos y espero a que Anko hiciera lo suyo…

- listo…

- …¿en serio?

Anko sostenía una pequeña espina en su mano, Gai estaba con los ojos cerrados, con su mano izquierda en su rostro, la pequeña espina se habia encajado en el dedo índice de Gai y el estaba apunto de llorar. Anko le sonrió y arrojo la espina a otro lado.

- ¿No te dolió, verdad?

- No…- dijo Gai chupándose el dedo y llorando como niño.

- Bueno, la próxima vez revisa antes de que algo peor te suceda…

- … no es mi culpa, ¿Por qué no me dicen que hay erizos en el agua?

Estaban en un lago un poco alejado de la aldea. Verán, han pasado unas semanas y Anko y Gai han llegado a conocerse bastante bien, pero aun no han llegado a nada y por eso, Anko preparo este viaje, este era el lugar idóneo.

- … (a Gai le gustan las damiselas en problemas… veamos si se resiste a esto)… ¡vamos a nadar, Gai kun!

- Pero acabamos de comer y es peligroso O nada de eso- dijo Anko sonriéndole- … (esta vez caerás en mis garras)

Anko corrió hacia el agua y empezó a nadar alegremente, Gai solo se mantenía mirando la dirección que ella habia tomado, le asustaba que algo malo le sucediera. Pobre pelmazo verde, si su supiera que es tan transparente como el agua…

- Mmm…- Gai mira preocupado el agua- … ¿Anko?

No hubo respuesta…

- ¡¿ANKO?!

Gai corrio hacia el agua y empezó a nadar como si se tratase de un atleta. Se sumergió y llego hasta el fondo, Anko se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y parecía que estaba inconsciente. Gai la tomo y nado hasta la superficie, Anko solo sonrió para sus adentros, su plan estaba funcionando.

- ¡Anko, despierta!

- … (me empecé a preocupar, creí que nunca vendría por mi)- pensó ella sonriendo.

- ¡por favor, no te la lleves hare lo que ella me pida, pero no te la lleves!

- ¡o miren, estoy viva!- dijo Anko poniéndose de pie como si nada- … ¡me salvaste!

Anko abrazo a Gai, el cual estaba perplejo por la habilidad de Anko para sanar y por el hecho que no había tragado nada de agua.

- ¿Pero como?

- Dime… ¿dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiera?- dijo ella con un tono de voz sexy y una mirada seductora.

- Eee… si…- dijo Gai tratando de tragarse sus palabras.

- Perfecto

Anko se echa a Gai al hombro, el pobre diablo se pregunto como alguien que habia estado a punto de ahogarse, tenia la fuerza para levantarlo. Anko por su parte estaba mas que feliz, por fin iba a "rumbear" con Gai.

Con Kakashi:

Hatake había llegado a la conclusión que esto podía ponerse muy peligroso, no era porque le tuviera miedo a Shikamaru, si no porque si juntaba con Kurenia tendría que decirle adiós a todo aquello que le brinda placer… el Icha Icha, las mujeres y ser el soltero mas cotizado de Konoha.

- ¿mmm?

Estaba delante de la puerta, solo tenia que tocar, solo tenia que decir "hola"… solo tenia que decirle que no deseaba salir mas con ella, porque tenia un problema, un problema que tardo 9 meses en sobresalir.

- …- Kakashi levanto el puño, pero no pudo hacerlo- … ¡vamos!... esto nunca te ha sucedido, ya has dejado a varias plantadas, ella no es diferente a ninguna de los demás…

Observo la puerta nuevamente, estaba ahí parado como idiota sin el valor para tocarla y decirle lo que venia a decirle… se sentía patético.

- ¡ya voy!

Kakashi quedo paralisado del miedo, al ver que la puerta se abria sola y que de ella salía una chica de cabello negro y mucho maquillaje, era Kurenai.

- ¡hola, veo que me adelante!- dijo ella sonriendo al notar que Kakashi aun tenia el puño levantado.

- Aaa…si

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- Claro

Kakashi miro a su alrededor, todo estaba igual, no había nada nuevo ni nada de que preocuparse. Kurenai puso un baso en la mesa de estar y fue a un cuarto. Kakashi suspiro y nuevamente se volvió a preguntar si tenia el valor para hacer esto.

- Listo, parece que esta dormido…- dijo ella sonriendo- … ahora si

- Jaja…- Kakashi le sonríe.

- ¿para que venias?

- Aaa…- Kakashi mira a Kurenai a los ojos- … mira, te vengo a decir que no puedo…

Un llanto se escucho por toda la casa, Kurenai se excuso con Kakashi y fue a atender a su hijo, esto siempre la ha incomodado, el bebe siempre llora en los momentos mas inoportunos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Kurenai y lo levanto de su cuna- …no tienes hambre, ya comiste y ya te cambie el pañal…

El niño seguía llorando y con fuerza. Kurenai no hallaba que hacer, es uno de esos berrinches que les dan y que duran por horas.

- Por favor, hoy no, mami tiene compañía, por favor…

- Ejem…- Kakashi entro en la habitación- … ¿Qué sucede?

- No es nada… yo puedo con el

Kakashi miro a ese niño que lloraba como loco y gritaba como chango. Lo ponía algo nervioso el ver a madre e hijo en mismo cuarto con el, como si se tratara de una maldita foto familiar.

- Discúlpame, pero es que no para de llorar…

- ... aja…- dijo Kakashi, esto lo ponía tan nervioso como confundido.

- … voy a buscar su oso de peluche, es su juguete favorito- Kurenai le pasa el niño a Kakashi, que lo miro confundido.

- Aaaa… ¿hola?

El niño dejo de llorar y miro a Kakashi con sorpresa. El ninja que copia miro al niño algo asustado y le sonrio, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Jeje… no eres tan malo…AAAAA

El niño empezó a jalarle un mechón de cabello que hacia de Kakashi gritar de dolor, pero que le causaba mucha gracia al niño, al punto de destornillarse de la risa.

- …- Kurenai sonreía del otro lado de la puerta, sostenía un osito de peluche en sus manos y miraba a Kakashi con ojos de cariño- … Kakashi…

* * *

Gai empezó a sudar frio, no habían entrado ni al apartamento de Anko y ella ya habia agarrado su paquete y a besuquearlo por doquier. El desde luego que le seguía el juego, pero no sabia que diablos era lo que tenia que hacer, de echo todo ese juego lo tenia aun mas asustado y temblando como un cobarde.

- Vamos, jijiji … (Dios…. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Lee?... ¿Qué su sensei lo hiso fuera del matrimonio con la golfa del pueblo?)…- Gai se llevo sus manos a su cara y se la tapo en vergüenza.

Entraron en el departamento y Anko simplemente sonrio de una manera muy traviesa a Gai. El pobre cejon se dedico a devolverle la sonrisa y sonrojado miro a otro lado.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que compramos en la tienda antes de venir para aca?

- Si, pero solo me quedaron la envolturas…

- ¿Qué?

- Son los dulces mas ricos que he probado en mi vida, chocolate, fresa y mango…- dijo Gai sonriendo y con pedazos de látex en sus dientes.

- Gai…- Anko suspira- … esos eran condones…

- …- Gai miro a Anko y…5…4…3...2…1- … ¡AAAAAAA, soy el idiota mas grande del mundo!- grito el cejotas mientras se daba cabezazos contra la pared.

- Cálmate… - Anko saca uno de entre sus bolsillos- … sabia que algo así iba a suceder, así que traje uno yo misma… -Anko le entrega el condon a Gai

- … Mmm… vainilla…

- ¡ni se te ocurra comerlo!- Anko sujeta a Gai del cuello- … mejor cómeme a mi…- le da un beso en los labios.

- …- los ojos de Gai se hicieron gigantescos como un par de platos.

- Vamos…

Ella se quita la camisa y toma a Gai de la mano (el cual solo la obedeció como un esclavo) y entraron en el cuarto. La puerta se cerro y…

- OOO… va…vaya…O CIELOS… ¡¿SEGURO QUE ES TU PRIMERA VEZ?!… OOO… OOO GA…OOO GA… OOO GAI… OOO GAI... OOOGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…- toma un respiro- … IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… iIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...- exagerada- ... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII...- ¡ya basta!-... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...- le va a dar un paro cardiaco- ... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII...

Es obvio que esto tomara un tiempo...

6 horas despues...

Ahora si, veamos que paso adentro. Anko y Gai estaban desnudos en la cama, Gai tenia el pecho, los brazos, la pierna derecha descobijada, su pierna izquierda y su cintura estaban debajo de las cobijas, miraba confundido a esa chica. Anko por su parte estaba completamente cubierta por las cobijas, tenía los ojos del tamaño de un par de platos, una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro y su mano temblaba.

- …- Anko sonreía de una manera exagerada.

- Oye…- Gai mira a Anko- … ¿eso es todo?

Anko miro a Gai, el se veía confundido y después, se llevo las manos a la cara en forma de oración.

¡gracias Dios, gracias! … (¿Qué le pasa?)- pensó Gai sin entender nada.

* * *

Kakashi caminaba de regreso a casa, no tuvo el valor y ahora menos lo tenía. Había algo en esa Kurenai que lo hacia pensar, algo que lo obligaba a meditar mas de lo normal, no era solo la chica con la cual el pensaba "vacilar" un rato, no, ella resulto ser algo mas… ¿pero que?

- Me niego a perder mi libertad, me niego a pensar en que dejare de vivir como quiera (pero solo…)

Kakashi levanto la mirada y miro la Luna blanca.

- … ¿Solo?... (¿Realmente crees que serás joven por siempre?)… no pero… (no entiendes, tu no le serás útil a nadie cuando seas mayor, vivirás y moriras en soledad y no habrá nadie que te llore)… ¡eso no es cierto!... (a las chicas no les gusta las arrugas... vivirás en soledad, en un frio hogar, sin nadie que te visite ni te hable… serás ese patético objeto de burla de las nuevas generaciones… ya no serás el gran Kakashi, serás solo un anciano mas, solo y sin nada que hacer, esperando a que la muerte le llegue)… - Kakashi miro el cielo nocturno otra vez- … no… (pero adelante… quédate con tu libertad y recuerda todas tus conquistas, como un patético recuerdo…)

Nadie te conoce mejor que tu mismo y nadie se atreve a decirte la verdad de una forma mas cruda que tu propia conciencia… Kakashi, estaba solo y no podía cambiarlo… ¿o si?


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: Este capitulo tendra poca, muy poca comedia… será uno "serio"

* * *

Gai se encontraba caminando de acá para alla, ya habia sido "el juguete" de Anko y el no se queja, hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar en su situación, o sea, tener a una pervertida como novia… pero… Gai no es como la mayoría de los hombres, es un poco mas afeminado.

- …  
- ¡que hay!  
- AAAAA

Gai cayo en el suelo y levanto su mirada, Kakashi habia salido de la nada y le sonreía al sensei cejotas. Gai se puso de pie y suspiro.

- Hola Kakashi  
- Hola Gai- Kakashi mira la cara de Gai- ¿Por qué la cara larga?  
- … porque…- Gai mira el suelo- … creo que me estoy enamorando de Anko  
- Hay, Gai… pobre, pobre Gai  
- Ella tiene ese no se que que jamas en visto en ninguna otra mujer… y no es solo por lo que estas pensando pervertido  
- Si claro…- Kakashi se rie- … mira Gai, Anko le ha roto el corazón a demasiada gente y no creo que ella este interesado en ti si no es por tu paquete  
- Mmm…- Gai mira a otro lado- … ¿en serio crees eso?  
- Me temo que si, Anko es así

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, la gente de la calle seguía paseando de aquí para allá, las parejas con sus hijos e hijas, sonriendo felices de la vida. Kakashi sintió que se envenenaba ante dichas imágenes, Gai por su parte solo pensaba…

- …(¿realmente eres así Anko?)  
- ¿Cómo le harán?  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Cómo le harán para hacer eso?- Kakashi mira a una pareja que tiene un niño que rie con fuerza.  
- Pues, primero, el papá le da su semillita a la mamá y…  
- "jajaja"… sabes a lo que me refiero  
- Pues… supongo que un hijo lo cambia todo  
- … (en eso tienes razón Gai, un bebe lo cambia todo)- Kakashi recordó a Kurenai y a su hijo y lo mal que se sintió la primera vez que los vio.  
- Me gustaría tener un hijo…- dijo Gai.  
- ¿en serio?  
- Cierto… pero dudo que Anko este dispuesta… JAJAJA  
- Hay Gai, como te quieres arruinar la vida de rápido…- Kakashi suspira- … los niños son cosas odiosas, cagan mas que un elefante, comen mas que Choji en un bufe de comer todo lo que pueda, duermen menos que Naruto después de comer granos de café y tras de eso son maquinas programadas solo para llorar todo el santo día…  
- … pero el sacrificio valdría la pena si llegas a verlos crecer y convertirse en grandes ninjas o lo que quieran ser  
- PFFF… si tu lo dices…

Kakashi miro a otro lado, deseaba simplemente despejar su mente. Gai por el contrario, deseaba obtener valor y decirle lo que siente a Anko (y de paso dejar de llamarla "amor" en la recamara para empezar a llamarla amor en todas partes).

- Ojala Kurenai fuera mas como Anko… despreocupada y de espíritu libre (además de que ella no tiene un bendito crio)  
- A mi me gustaría tener a alguien como Kurenai… atenta y trabajadora (y que no sea tan ninfómana)

Gai se mantuvo cayado, los 2 querian algo que el otro tenia y lo sabían, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los 2 amigos empezaron a desconfiar uno del otro, la idea de Kakashi arrebatándole a Anko hacia enfurecer a Gai y la idea de Gai "casandose" con Kurenai le hervía la sangre a Kakashi.

- Bueno… te veo luego- dijo Kakashi.  
- Claro- respondió Gai.

Y así los 2 se fueron del lugar…

Anko caminaba por la calle, se le veía cansada y algo preocupada. Se sento en una banca y se dispuso a mirar el paisaje… que de adelantado les digo que ella lo odia.

- Puag… (miren a esos mocosos jugando)- penso ella- … (como los odio, lo único que hacen es arruinar la vida de las kunoichis y no te dejan hacer nada mas que dedicarte a ellos, son un asco)  
- Hola Anko…

Anko levanto la mirada y se encontró con Kurenai y su hijo que estaba haciendo lo que precisamente Kakashi decía que hacia: cagar, dormir, comer y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué hay Kure?- dijo Anko suspirando.  
- Estoy bien…- Kurenai se sienta al lado de Anko- … ¿y tu?... te veo algo cansada  
- Lo estoy… ese Gai tiene demasiada energía- Kurenai se puso roja con ese comentario- … en todos los sentidos no solo en el que piensas  
- Aaaa  
- Es la persona mas melosa del mundo, me alaba mucho y es bastante caballeroso…- dijo Anko arqueando una ceja.  
- ¿Pues que hay de malo?  
- ¡me hace sentir inútil, lo hace todo por mi y por si fuera poco no me deja en paz cuando salimos, es tan pegajoso como un moco!  
- Pues… al menos el demuestra afecto por ti, Kakashi no me habla mucho desde hace unos dias, a veces me visita y todo se pone bien, pero justo en cuanto llega la necesidad de cuidar de Asuma…  
- … Kakashi te huye  
- Si…  
- ¿Por qué será?- dijo Anko sarcásticamente.

El bebe Asuma empezó a llorar muy fuerte, Kurenai le sonrio y empezó a alimentarlo. Anko miro a ese bebe, realmente que son molestos, pero… ¿realmente los odia tanto como ella dice?

- Mmm  
- …- el bebe mira a Anko- …mmm  
- ¿Qué?

Antes de que Anko pudiera responder… el bebe vomito en su rostro y Anko lo confirmo, de verdad odia a estos bichos.

* * *

Kakashi iba caminando por la calle, camino a su departamento. Pensó en lo mucho que Anko se diferenciaba de Kurenai y miro a su alrededor.

- Veo que aun me estas siguiendo

Shikamaru salió detrás de una sombra y miro a Kakashi.

-Shikamaru… ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Kurenai?  
-Porque ella es…  
-…era la amante de Asuma

Shikamaru arruga su rostro en desaprovacion.

-Mira, yo no voy a sustituir a Asuma…  
- … eso lo tengo bien claro…  
- … porque no se si deba continuar con esto

Los 2 se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo y no se dijeron nada. Shikamaru sentía algo de alivio de escuchar eso, pero no podía confiar en sus palabras, después de todo hablaba con Kakashi Hatake.

- ¿Vas a renunciar a ella?

- Esperare tu respuesta

Shikamaru solo se fue caminando dejando a Kakashi pensativo. En efecto dicha idea se le cruso por la mente, pero...

- … (¿lo hare?)…

* * *

Gai estaba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento, mirando los muñecos destrosados y las enormes huellas que había dejado maracadas en los arboles.

- Mmm…

Gai pensaba en todo lo que dijo Kakashi, en que Kurenai era una chica mas hogareña, mas tranquila, menos loca… posiblemente… ella si estaría dispuesta a a estar con el… pero

- ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!- Gai se golpea a si mismo- …¡Anko es mi novia, no Kurenai!

Gai vuelve a mirar el suelo…

- Pero que si…

Gai quería ser padre, de eso no hay duda, Lee era como un hijo, pero no era suyo… Kurenai necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a criar a su hijo… puede que…

- … pu…puede – Gai traga saliva- … puede que ese alguien sea yo… NO

Gai se pone de pie con sus brazos en alto yo ojos en fuego.

- Maito Gai no hace esas cosas…¡hare lo mismo que hice cuando no pude echarle 6 polvos seguidos a Anko!... ¡hare 70000 abdominales!

Y así, damas y caballeros que no tienen nada mejor que hacer excepto leer este bodrio, se abre la puerta de la incertidumbre.


	6. Chapter 6

Gai estaba mirando a Anko, ella estaba boquiabierta, el… un hombre… un masculino, estaba rompiendo con ella. Era la primera vez que esto le sucedia, ella habia roto con miles… MILES de tipos en el pasado, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien del otro genero le hacia esto.

- ¡¿pero por que?!

- Porque tu vez esto como una simple aventurita y nada mas…- Gai suspira- … para mi esto es mas que solo eso, tu me importas y mucho, pero siento que esto no va a ninguna parte

- Gai

- Adiós Anko…

Gai se fue caminando dejando a Anko confundida y mirando el suelo… su pecho empezó a dolerle, por alguna extraña razón sintió ganas de gritar muy fuertes, su garganta estaba ardiéndole y sus ojos se sentían pesados.

- … (¿Por qué me siento así?)

Anko miro como Gai se alejaba. Y el solo pensaba si lo que había echo fue lo correcto o lo incorrecto.

* * *

Kakashi estaba delante de la puerta de Kurenai, otra vez indeciso… mierda, esta era la primera vez que algo le causaba tanta duda a Kakashi, el playboy de Konoha, el que esta en todas, el que coquetea hasta sin darse cuenta… el chico misterioso con el que todas sueñan, hasta Sakura lo mira de arriba abajo y le hace insinuaciones. Pero esta vez… esta mujer, tan diferente y tan distinta a las demás… no una cualquiera, no una de esas con las que pasas una sola noche y ya… esta mujer lo tenia cautivado, pero lo asustaba al mismo tiempo… mierda… menos mal que no todos somos tan indecisos como este cabron.

- Kurenai

- ¿si?

Kakashi pego un salto asustado y miro a Kurenai con su corazón casi salido de su pecho.

- Tengo que decirte algo…

- … si es por lo de Shikamaru…- Kurenai mira a Kakashi a los ojos- … tranquilo, ya hable con él

- ¿Qué?

- El debe entender que Asuma era único, pero que yo debo avanzar y que aparte tu no lo sustituirías como hijo de Asumita

- ¿Asumita?

- Si, es el nombre de mi chico

Kakashi se rio un poco, si el padre de ese niño se hubiese enterado de eso, lo mas probable es que mataría a Kurenai o la enviare a picar hielo.

- Asi que tu relájate

Kakashi escucho a ese bebe llorar en los brazos de Kurenai. Ella miro al niño y saco un biberón para que tomara un poco de leche. Esa imagen, esa idea, Kakashi empezó a sudar... el sonido de bebes llorando, riendo, gritando y un monton de molestias mas, engendrados por esos pequeños demonios le llegaron a la mente.

- No puedo- Kakashi se cubre las orejas.

- ¿no puedes que?

- Mira Kurenai…- Kakashi mira a Kurenai- … simplemente no puedo hacerlo, eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía… pero yo no soy un hombre de familia, no soy un tipo que piense en cambiar pañales para toda su vida

- ¿Kakashi?

- Lo siento, pero… ¡yo no soy Asuma!

Kakashi le da la espalda y se va caminando. Kurenai miro a Kakashi caminando, lo veía, no lo creía, lo escucho, mas no lo entendió… ¿Qué hiso ella mal?... ¿tener un hijo?... ¿ser viuda?... ¿ser soltera?

- Kakashi

* * *

Gai estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, su equipo estaba en lo suyo como siempre. Lee haciendo sus 70000 abdominales (ya llevaba 60000), Neji haciéndole ojitos a Ten Ten y Ten Ten… ella le estaba haciendo ojitos a su sensei… si ya se, suena raro, pero vamos, Gai es muy masculino (eso sono gay).

- … (¿habre echo lo correcto?)- Gai miraba el suelo.

Ten Ten se puso de pie y mirando lascivamente a su sensei y después a Neji. El solo miro nervioso a Ten Ten y asintió. Lee se mantuvo haciendo sus abdominales, pero se le veía muy distraído, de echo, se le veía triste, decaído, como si alguien le hubiese dicho el mas horrible insulto del mundo.

- Bueno, Gai sensei…- Ten Ten le sonríe- … nos veremos después

- A…adiós- dijo Neji y fue tras ella.

Gai cerro sus ojos y miro de derecha a izquierda en negación. La juventud se habia vuelto demasiado lujuriosa… a pues, el hubiese estado en las mismas de no ser porque le dijeron que si hacia eso un chango se iba a guindar de su cabeza y empezaría a esparcir excremento por su rostro.

- ¿Lee?

El muchacho cayo en el suelo tras hacer la 70000 y despues mantuvo su mirada ahí, no deseaba ponerse de pie, no deseaba mirar a nadie, ni a Gai. El sensei cejon se acerco y le pregunto:

- ¿sucede algo hermoso alumno?

- Sakura chan…

- …¿otra vez te rechazo?

- Ella… estaba con … Sasuke

- …- Gai miro a su alumno y comprendió su dolor- … ya veo…

- Gai sensei… sea sincero… ¿hay algun problema conmigo?

Gai se rio… o cielos, este chico tiene tantos problemas como el… tan feos que parece que les echaron acido de baterías en el rostro (na, eso los haría mas guapos), con un ridículo traje verde, posecitas un "poco muy raritas", cejas tan grandes como pista de aterrizaje y un peinado que solo un autentico fan de los Beattles usaría.

- … (John Lenon es lo máximo… ¿Por qué creen que uso este peinado?)- penso Gai.

- ¿Por qué ella nunca se fija en mi?... ¿Por qué naci como soy?... ¡¿Por qué soy esta cosa?!

Gai miro a Lee, el estaba en esa ridícula etapa en la que se odia por su apariencia, todos la atravesamos y la gran mayoría la supera (otros recurren a cirugía y otras a implantes).

- … (los senos plásticos son horribles)

- ¿Gai sensei?

Gai volvio a la realidad y miro a su alumno, de veras que estaba mal y eso tomando en cuenta que Lee casi nunca se entristece y si lo hace, es por algo realmente malo.

- Lee, tu no tienes nada malo, no hay nada de que temer…(además al paso al que vas, te sucederá lo mismo que a mi)

- Vera… me han dicho que el amor es difícil de encontrar… y que si encuentro a alguien que me ame, debo quedarme con esa persona ya que existe la posibilidad de que no la vuelva a tener… pero… yo… yo nunca he…

- Hijo… tu tranquilo…

Gai sujeto a Lee y penso en lo dicho por el y comprendió… que cometió un terrible error y ahora no podría solucionarlo.

* * *

Anko estaba sentada en una banca del parque. Suspiraba y miraba a su alrededor…

- ¡¿Qué demonios se le metió entre nalga y nalga?!

Lanza un golpe al cielo…

- ¡¿cree acaso que quiero tener un mocoso o alguna de esas escorias?!

Mira el suelo nuevamente…

- … (es que no me imagino con un niño o alguna de esas cosas)... ¡¿y por que demonios estoy actuando asi?!... ¡nunca antes me habia importado un hombre, porque debería e importarme este!

Anko infla sus mejillas de manera infantil y mira a otro lado.

- … (su miembro era enorme)…

- ¿Anko?

Anko se cayo y miro a alguien que habia llegado y puso su mano en su hombro derecho.

- ¡Mierda Kakashi, no me asustes asi!

- Perdón…- Kakashi le sonríe- … ¿Por qué tan sola?

- Es que… Gai y yo rompimos…

- ¿otro que mandas a volar?... hay Anko… (y lo peor es que este si te quería)

- Si bueno… el era demasiado meloso para mi…- le sale una lagrimita.

- Yo…yo rompi con Kurenai

- ¿Por qué?

- …- Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio.

- Ya veo

Kakashi y Anko se acercaron cada vez mas y mas, hasta que pegaron sus labios en un gran beso… la cosa damas y caballeros es que a nadie le gusta estar solo… en especial a Kakashi y Anko… es por eso… que meten la pata de esta forma.

* * *

Un niño jugaba cerca del lugar en donde Gai caminaba, Lee estaba a su lado, se notaba que había llorado el pendejo. Gai miro a su derecha y noto que había un llanto de mujer y un bebe que lloraba igual.

- ¿esa voz es de…?

- ¡Gai sensei, mire eso!

Lee apunto con su dedo a Kurenai que lloraba sentada en una banca mientras su hijo se mantenía llorando aun mas fuerte.

- ¿estas bien?

- …- Kurenai miro a Gai- … ¡estoy bien, dejame en paz!

- Lee, por favor, cuida a Asuma mientras hablo con Kurenai

- Esta bien

Lee sujeto al niño y lo miro a los ojos, el bebe miro a Lee por completo y…

- ¡BWAAAAA!

- ¡¿Qué hice?!

Lee empezó a mecer a Asuma con sus brazos… ¿acaso su rostro lo había asustado?

- ¿Qué sucede Kurenai?

- Kakashi… el… el

- ¿te dejo?- Gai suspira y mira a Kurenai, deseando que Anko no estuviera igual.

- Si… ¡y solo porque tengo a…!

- Calma…- Gai la abraza- … calma

Gai miro a Kurenai, ella a él, acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un tierno beso… ¿puede Gai ahora llegue a ser el padre que el siempre quiso ser?...de que es posible, lo es… ¿pero de que es la mujer correcta?... ese ya es otro asunto.


	7. Chapter 7

El capitulo contiene un poco de Lime... pero solo un poco.

* * *

Iruka miro a ambos lados, estaba muy emocionado, iba a salir con Shizune por primera vez en toda su existencia. El tenia muchas ganas de llegarle a esa mujer desde el primer dia que la vio, pero le fue sumamente difícil lograrlo ya que siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo en la academia, pero por fin, tenia tiempo para salir con la dulce secretaria de Tsunade.

- Shizune…- Iruka se lleva una menta a la boca- … te amo, prepárate para conocer al mas guapo- tarareaba a modo de canción.

Saco una botella de colonia y se echo un poco encima, se limpio de toda la peluza que tenia en el traje y se lavo los dientes con todo y enjuague bucal. Se miro en el espejo, sonriendo saco un destello de sus dientes y dijo.

- Iruka… hoy Shizune será tuya…

Con aires de Don Juan, Iruka puso su mano en el picaporte de su puerta y justo cuando iba a salir a la calle…

- ¡¿Qué?!

Alguien entro en su casa, sujeto a Iruka por el cuello, lo sento en el sofá, esa persona saco un six pack de cervezas y las puso en la mesita que estaba delante del sofá, fue a la concina, abrió una bolsa de bolitas de queso y se sento en el sofá, puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Iruka y le dijo.

- Hola Iruka

- ¿Ga… Gai?

- ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos tomamos unas cervezas?

- Pues…eee… yo tengo algo que hacer con…

- ¡¿sabes cual es el problema de las mujeres?!

- …- Iruka suspira- … ¿Cuál?

- ¡Ellas dicen ser mejores que nosotros!- abre una lata de cerveza- … ¡pero que va, son peores!- empieza a tomar- … ¡unas niñas, unas GENIN, por Dios, me empezaron a decir un montón de vulgaridades que yo era esto y aquello, que mi culo eso, que mi miembro les ayudaría para algo!... DIOS… que vida esta

Iruka suspiro, este tipo era súper molesto y lo retrasaba para su cita. Debia hacer algo para quitárselo de encima, asi que iba a jugar su juego por un rato, mientras mas rápido se desahogue mejor.

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver contigo rompiendo con Anko?- dijo Iruka aun mas aburrido.

- Ya que traes el tema… ¡el motivo por el que rompí con ella!- abre otra lata- … fue… BURP- el eructo de Gai fue potente como el de buen ebrio.

Iruka estaba entre reírse sin misericordia o quedarse callado y evitar una buena paliza departe de Maito Gai. Gai agarro otra cerveza y comenzó a beberla aun mas rápido.

- Dicen que no les importa las apariencias… mujeres… son iguales, ellas buscan chicos lindos…HIC… si no… nada ma, mirra a mis alumnos, el gay (Neji) tiene a todas, el…. El bicho ese que anda prendado de mi (Lee) no tiene ni un céntimo… y Ten Ten se me hace que es del otro equipo… porque mirra… Ella es bien masculina, es bien macha… HIC… ¿estoy ebrio verdad?

- Pues…- le llega el tufo a alcohol a la cara- …si, lo estas…

Gai se pone a llorar con fuerza, sus "sollozos" son más bien gritos de dolor y se escuchan por doquier en toda Konoha. Iruka se cubre los oídos y reza porque esto no pase a más. Gai se limpio los mocos en la manga de Iruka y dijo…

- ¡cada vez que le iba a decir que la amaba, ella cambiaba de tema!

- Claro…- dijo mientras miraba con asco su manga llena de mucosidad.

- … ¡y cuando por fin pude decírselo!

Flashback:

Gai estaba delante de Anko, se estaban besando en una esquina, apunto de llegar sus hogares. Habían ido a ver una película romántica (pero Anko la cambio por una película porno en el ultimo momento).

- ¿no te parece raro que en esa película hubiesen tantas escenas de sexo?

- Jeje

- Y tan explicitas… digo… ya sabia que el iba a casarse con ella… pero no se, fue mucho

Llegaron al departamento de Anko, ella sujeto a Gai del chaleco y lo beso con mucho cariño, lentamente esos besos evolucionaron en besos mas apasionados y fuertes. Anko sintió las manos de Gai en su espalda acariciándola, bajando lentamente hasta su entrepierna e introduciendo 2 dedos en su sexo. Anko gemía de placer, Gai sonreia y la miraba de buena gana…

- Te amo Anko… te amo mucho

Y Anko sintió como le mataron la pasión... sea el momento correcto o no (y apuesto a que no lo era), Anko miro asustada a Gai.

- … - Anko quedo paralisada y miro a Gai- … (¿Qué el que?... va…vamos Anko… solo… dilo… tu también lo amas… ¿verdad?)

- ¿Anko?

- Yooo…pues… yo amo el pastel…- dijo ella sonriendo como una tonta y con una gota bajándole por la nuca.

- …

Gai miro decepcionado a Anko y miro el suelo. Tal parece que Anko no puede regresar esos sentimientos por más que la quiera. Anko, ella en realidad no tenia idea de que era lo que tenia con Gai… ciertamente el la hace feliz… pero… ¿eso es amor?

Fin del flahsback:

Iruka miro asqueado a su derecha, demasiada información para el que de solo imaginarse a Gai haciéndolo, le causaba repulsión. Gai se puso a llorar, asi de repente en su hombro, típica actitud de borracho.

- ¡anda Gai, ahora estas con Kurenai, ella si te quiere!

- Pues…eee

- O vamos, solo dejame irme, tu dejaste a Anko y ahora ella esta con Kakashi y…

5…4…3…2…1

- ¡¿Qué?!

Iruka se echo para atrás y miro asustado el rostro de furia de Gai. Si hay algo que nunca se debe hacer es hacer enojar a un especialista en volar madrazos… porque te va a romper la cara en mas 10 maneras distintas (4 involucran alcohol y si se trata de Lee el numero aumenta a 7).

* * *

Con Shizune:

Shizune tenia puesto su traje negro para salir con ese guapo chunin Iruka. Era un tipo que le había llamado la atención desde hacia mucho tiempo, de echo deseaba que el la invitara a salir desde hace mucho. Se puso un poco de perfume para seducir, se miro en el espejo y dijo:

- Iruka… hoy serás mío

Se escucho el timbre de la casa, Shizune camino a la puerta y justo cuando la abrió. Anko entro con otro sixpack, se sentó en el sofá de Shizune y abrió una cerveza, la trago de un solo y después la miro a ella otra vez.

- …

- ¿Anko?

- Shizu… amiga… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Pues…

- … que bien, ¿sabias que los hombres son unos cerdos?

Shizune ya veía hacia donde iba todo esto, asi que se llevo sus manos a su barbilla y se dedico a escuchar a su muy molesta amiga.

- Dicen ser muy machos… nops, si son una bola de llorones que no aguantan nada… huy que estoy enfermito, uy que estoy mal, uy que me…- Anko mira entristecida el suelo y toma un gran trago de cerveza- … que me rompieron el corazón

- ¿Esto tiene que ver contigo y Gai?

- Pos… si tanto quieres saber

- … (Shizune, idiota, debiste guardar silencio)

- Pues mirra… HIC… yo no se… tu… perro... ¿Cómo se supone que sepa si de verdad me ama si se la pasa haciendo cosas como…HIC…?

Flashback:

Gai estaba haciendo flexiones junto con Lee, su mini clon le llevaba la ventaja por unas 4 o 5. Anko miraba aburrida ese estúpido espectáculo, claro podía ver los musculos de Gai en acción, pero aun asi era demasiado aburrido.

- ¡sigue Lee kun, te amo, mi pequeño alumno!

Anko escucho eso y se asusto, ¿era en serio?

- Gai sensei, ya me voy

- Bueno, Ten Ten chan, amor de mil amores, cuídate

Anko se puso roja… ahora resultaba que esa mocosa que se lo iba a quitar.

- Adiós sensei- dijo Neji.

- Bueno, amores de discípulos, cuídense

Ese era el motivo por el que Anko no podía responderle… Gai le decía que lo amaba a cualquier persona.

Fin del flashback:

Shizune sintió una gota bajar por su nuca y suspiro. De repente sintió un peso en su hombro derecho, abrió sus ojos y miro asustadísima a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Anko se habia quedado dormida en su hombro.

- Pero… solo fue una…

- Hic… mmm… Gai, trae eso para aca… Hic… zzzzzz

* * *

Kakashi y su equipo regresaban de una misión en el país de las olas. Ya todos regresaban a sus casas, Sakura iba junto con Sasuke, muy animados deseando llegar a casa. Eso confundía a Naruto que se limitaba a observarlos con envidia.

- Rayos, Sakura chan es la novia de Sasuke… que envidia… yo que quería serlo

- Mira Naruto… no se puede hacer nada, el corazón se va para donde este dicta…

- Vaya, que hipocresía la tuya

Kakashi abrió sus ojo en sorpresa, miro hacia atrás y noto que ahí estaba Shikamaru, fumándose un cigarrillo en plena entrada de la aldea. Mirando con enojo a Kakashi.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- Naruto… tu sensei y yo debemos hablar… ¿no te molesta verdad?

- Eee… no, claro

- Vete por favor, te vere mañana

Naruto miro confundido a ambos y obedeció la orden de Kakashi. El Nara se acerco a Hatake y le ofreció un cigarrillo, Kakashi no lo acepto y miro a Shikamaru confundido.

- Mira… se muy bien que estuve en contra de tu "relación" con Kurenai en un principio

- ¿pero que?

- Pero ella no ha estado muy feliz desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿feliz?

- Mira, no me gusta aceptarlo, pero tu la hacias feliz, en estos 5 meses que han estado juntos, la hiciste feliz y mas de lo que puedas imaginarte y en cuanto saliste de su vida… creeme, tuve que hacer mucho para consolarla

Shikamaru se llevo su cigarrillo a su boca y aspiro el humo. Kakashi miro el suelo, recapacitando todas sus acciones con ella, cuando hablaban, cuando reian, cuando iban a la cama y a los 5 minutos el pequeño Asuma los interrumpía pidiendo su biberón.

- Pero… no entiendo

- ¿Qué no entiendes?...- Shikamaru arroja su cigarro al suelo- … tu la hacias feliz punto

- Pero, ¿Por qué?... yo solo me quejaba de ese niño una y otra vez

- Pues ha de ser mejor que Anko… se que estas con ella ahora… ¿Por qué?- Shikamaru se rie- … ¿Por qué ella recogió los pedazos de tu roto corazón?

- ¡callate, no es nada como eso!- Kakashi mira a su derecha-… además ella es cruel

Flashback:

Kakashi estaba sentado en la cama, junto con Anko. Kakashi suspiro y la miro.

- El tamaño no es lo que importa si no como se usa

- Yo no soy Kurenai

- …- mira el suelo triste- … cierto

Fin del Flashback:

Shikamaru rio ante esa anécdota y por mas cierta que fuera la frase de Kakashi, no le iba a quitar el sabor a agrio que sentía su estomago en ese momento.

- Jeje… me gustaría que te pusieras a trabajar y dejaras a Anko… - Shikamaru enciende otro cigarrillo- … no me gusta que ande tanto con Gai

- ¡¿Gai?!

- Así como lo oyes

- ¡voy a matarlo!

- ¿no que no querías a Kurenai?

- ¡cállate!

Y Kakashi se fue caminando enfadado hacia el horizonte.

* * *

Kurenai la estaba pasando muy mal de verdad, su cabeza estaba confusa y su visión sobre las cosas estaba bastante borrosa en ese momento. Por un lado, sentía algo por Kakashi, hacia mucho tiempo que empezó a sentirlo, ustedes saben… el típico ciclo de, nos conocemos, nos ayudamos, nos queremos y nos amamos… pero era precisamente en ese punto en el que Kurenai no estaba segura.

- … (¿amo a Kakashi?)- penso ella.

El bebe empezó a llorar, ella se acerco y le dio su mamila, Asuma Jr ya tenia dientes y ahora debía usar biberón, no vaya ser que termine mordiendo "algo" de su madre.

- … (pues, Gai no es una mala persona) cuida a Asuma como si fuera de el, el seria un gran padre… bueno, de no ser por el estúpido traje verde miniatura que tejió y que guarde en una caja para que Asuma nunca en toda su vida lo veo

Gai habia tejido un pequeño traje verde como el de él y el de Lee, solo que en talla miniatura para bebes. Kurenai se aseguraría que Asuma Jr jamas viera ese traje ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

- Pero… cuando el levanta a Asuma, el simplemente sigue llorando, cuando Kakashi lo levantaba, el dejaba de llorar y se ponía a reir…- Kurenai sonríe- … ¿Qué me estaras diciendo Asumita?

La madre acaricia el cabello del bebe y se va caminando hacia su cuarto otra vez.

- … (además, Gai me asusta)

Flashback:

Kurenai corria en círculos en su cuarto, con una cobija cubriendo su cuerpo. Gai la perseguía tratando de calmarla.

- ¡tranquila, no va a pasar nada!

- ¡¿Qué no?!... ¡no te me acerques me vas a partir en 2 con ESO!

Fin del Flashback:

Kurenai se rio al recordar ese dia y se fue a dormir. Sin darse cuenta que…

* * *

En otro lugar, en el bosque prohibido para ser mas especifico. Kakashi corrio de aca para alla, buscando a Gai para darle sus pataditas.

- ¡¿en donde estas, perro traidor?!- gritaba Kakashi mientras perdia su aparente eterna compostura.

- ¡¿me buscabas rata?!

Gai salió de la nada con una mirada de odio tremenda. Los 2 se miraron por un rato a los ojos. En ambos habia furia.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa con Kurenai/Anko?!- gritaron a la vez.

- ¡yo hago las preguntas aquí!- volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

- ¡ya deja de imitarme!- gritaron otra vez al unisono.

- ¡tu eres el del sharingan!- grito Gai.

- ¡y ya veras que puedo hacer con el, cabron!

- ¡traelo pues, lloron!

Y los 2 se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

Pues... sus vidas privadas son un asco.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi miro a Gai con un odio profundo. El cejotas mayor trono sus puños. Iban a rodar cabezas ese dia.

- ¡Sharingan!

-¡te meteré ese sharingan por el…!

* * *

Shizune camino por las calles de Konoha con unamuy ebria Anko en su hombro. A la pobre solo se le podía escuchar sus quejas por tener que soportar el aliento a peste bubónica de Anko.

- ¿Shizune?

- Kurenai chan

Kurenai estaba caminando con una bolsa de compras en sus manos, noto que Anko estaba bastante ebria y apenas un poco despierta.

- ¿Cuántas se tomo?

- Una

- Jajaja… típico

- ¡Shizune!

Iruka llego corriendo hacia el mismo punto en donde estaban reunidos Shizune y Kurenai. Tomo aire y se limpio el sudor de la frente.

- Lamente llegar tarde, tenia problemas con Gai

- ¿Gai?- dijo Anko recuperando el sentido- ¿Qué pasa con mi… hic… puchuchurris?

- Eee…- Iruka mira a ambos lados- … creo que es mejor que no lo sepan

Las 3 chicas miraron desconfiadas a Iruka, el cual se encogió de hombros y empezó a sentir que sus nervios lo delataban. Anko se solto de Shizune, camino furiosa hacia Iruka, lo sujeto del cuello, lo elevo varios metros en el aire y con una mirada de furia le grito:

- ¡¿A dónde fue mi puchuchurris?!

- ¿puchuchurris?- dijo Shizune a Kurenai, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

- Ee…el se fue a buscar a Kakashi

- ¿Kakashi?... – Kurenai mira feo a Iruka- … ¿para que?

- Pues… para

- Para darle sus pataditas

Shikamaru estaba fumando en una esquina mientras esperaba que las mujeres le pusieran atención.

- ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?- dijo Kurenai.

- Mmm… creo que hace 5 minutos…- Shikamaru aspira de su rollo de cáncer nuevamente- … pero el punto es que esos 2 se están agarrando a golpes en estos mismos instantes, porque saben que uno se la robo al otro

- ¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Anko y Kurenai al mismo tiempo.

- Jeje… tal parece que ellos si están enamorados de ustedes

Casi por arte de magia, Kurenai y Anko salieron corriendo hacia el horizonte dejando a Iruka en el suelo, a Shizune mirándolas con una gota en su nuca y Shikamaru muy sonriente.

- Y ahí van- dijo el Nara.

* * *

Gai evitaba el contacto directo con los ojos de Kakashi, de echo podía leer los movimientos de Hatake con solo mirar sus pies, estaba entrenado para luchar asi. Kakashi sabia esto y su sharingan le era inútil, de echo, el sabia que si Gai luchaba en serio, tenia todas las de perder.

- …(si me descuido esto acabara mas rápido de lo que empezó)

- …

Los se miraron en ese isntante, Gai se lanzo al ataque, lanzándole muchos golpes que Gai casi no podía evadir. Kakashi se dejo caer en el suelo y uso su jutsu para entrar en la tierra y no ser lastimado. Gai cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a respirar…

- ¡aquí estan!- dijo Kurenai.

- Bien, detengámoslos- dijo Anko.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste Kakashi?!- grito Gai y saco a Kakashi del suelo con un golpe- … ¡yo la amo, demonios, la amo!

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste tu?!- respondió Kakashi y le lanzo un golpe a la cara que Gai recibió pero tampoco se tambaleo- … lo que siento por ella jamas lo habia sentido por nadie mas… ni siquiera por…

- …Anda dilo…- dijo Gai.

- … por Rin

Kurenai guardo silencio, Rin habia sido una persona muy importante en la vida de Kakashi, el siempre la protegía, la quería y amaba de la misma forma en que Obito le habia pedido que lo hiciera… y ahora, este tipo, decía que el sentía algo incluso mas fuerte por ella que por lo de Rin.

- Kakashi- Kurenai se lleva sus manos a su pecho.

-…-Anko miro a Gai.

- Pues… Anko… es Anko

La pobre cayo en el suelo y se puso de pie con su puño levantado, lista para partir caras.

- Es cierto que es muy promiscua, es cierto que ha veces molesta mucho, es cierto que tiene tendencias raras…- mira a Kakashi con el puño levantado- … pero eso no la hace una ramera como todos se atreven a llamarla, ella no es una….una… una…

- ¿puta?- dijo Kakashi.

- ¡NO digas eso, o te mato, te juro que te matare si vuelves a ensuciar su bello nombre, yo la amo, a pesar de todo, ella es mi todo!

Anko suspiro con sus ojitos escarchados, hay, que lindas y gay son esas palabras que dice Gai sobre ella.

- Oye… Gai

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabias que estas mirándome a los ojos?

Gai se dedico a sudar mucho en ese preciso instante, ya que era cierto, estaba mirando a Kakashi directo a los ojos, en su ataque de ira se llego a olvidar de la pelea y miro a Kakashi a los ojos. Antes de que Hatake intentara algo…

- PAAAAAM

Anko salió de la nada y lo golpeo con un gran leño en la cabeza, sujeto a Gai de la cintura y se lo echo al hombro, huyendo de ese lugar.

- Jaja… esos 2 no cambiaran nunca- Kurenai ayuda a Kakashi a ponerse de pie.

* * *

Punto a parte: esto es lemon, no lo leas si no te gusta, la verdad soy un principiante escribiendolo pero ahi esta.

* * *

Gai abrió sus ojos estaba en la casa de Anko, ella lo miraba sonrojada y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Gai se asusto mucho y trato de alejarse de ella,pero no pudo, ella se acerco y le metió una gran bofetada.

- ¡auch!...- grito Gai- … ¿Qué hice?

- ¡eres…!- bofetada-¡… un…!- bofetada-¡… idiota, Maito Gai!

- ¿pero por…?

Anko no le dio tiempo de respuesta y se lanzo sobre el, poniendo sus labios contra los suyos, jugando con sus lenguas, sintieron el beso mas electrizante que han sentido en su vida.

- ¿Por qué fue…?

- ¡cállate!

Grito Anko y avento el chaleco Jonin de Gai por la ventana.

* * *

Por fuera de la ventana:

Iruka y Shizune iban caminando por la calle, habia sido un dia muy pesado.

- Vaya rareza la de esa gente- dijo Iruka.

- Si… ¿Cuándo volvemos a salir?

- Cuando quieras

Un chaleco jonin cayo sobre Shizune.

- ¿y esto?

* * *

De regreso con Gai y Anko:

Anko empujo a Gai en la cama y le arranco la camisa con salvajeza. Gai miro con lagrimas en sus ojos como su preciado traje verde terminaba echo tiritaz en el suelo. Anko se lanzo sobre Gai y comenzó besarlo aun mas agresivamente.

- Mi gaje…- dijo Gai entre lengüetazo y lengüetazo.

- ¡deja de llorar por eso!

Anko se quito su abrigo blanco mostrando su escultural cuerpo. Gai dejo de llorar y se dedico a mirarla con sus ojos aun mas abiertos que nunca.

- ¿Por qué estas…?

- Shhhh…- Anko pone su dedo en la boca de Gai- … te amo Maito Gai

Anko tomo las manos de Gai y las puso en sus pechos. Gai casi perdió el habla en ese momento y se dedico a pensar en algo feo para no sentir que se iba ahí mismo. Anko lo solto y bajo a sus pantalones, se los quito, dejándole solo la ropa interior (unos bóxer con la cara de Lee en la cremallera).

- ¿y esto?

- Eee

- me los regalaron…. ¡lo juro!

Anko sonrio y de un garrazo se los arranco y los avento por la ventana.

* * *

Por fuera de la ventana:

Iruka miraba el chaleco que cayo sobre Shizune.

¿No es de Gai?

Justo en ese preciso instante cayeron los bóxers de Gai sobre la cara de Iruka.

* * *

Anko se quito la maya que la cubria y miro a Gai con una sonrisa.

- Haremos lo que hacen las personas cuando están enamoradas… jijijij

Gai solo sonrió y la puerta de su recamara se cerro.

* * *

En la casa de Kurenai:

Kakashi estaba siendo curado por Kurenai, la cual ponía un poco de yodo en una herida que tenia en su frente.

- Ese Gai es bueno, ni me di cuenta cuando me hiso la herida

Kurenai dejo el yodo en la mesa que tenia contigua y miro a Kakashi a los ojos.

- ¿es cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Me amas tanto como a…?

- …- hubo un silencio- … si, aun mas

Kurenai lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la herida, bajo un poco por su ojo sharingan y lo beso, bajo a su nariz, la beso, bajo a sus labios y los beso… los beso con todo el cariño que habia guardado para Asuma desde hace muchos años.

- Te amo Kakashi Hatake

- Yo también, Kurenai Yuhi

Kakashi comenzó a acariciar su espalda con mivimientos circulares, muy delicados, Kurenai gemia al son de sus caricias. Ella se dedico a besar el cuello de Kakashi, el podía sentirlo, ese electrizante sentimiento llamado amor.

Kakashi se quito el chaleco y su camisa, Kurenai imito este acto. Kakashi la miro de arriba abajo.

- … (es preciosa)

Kurenai bajo hacia Kakashi y con una sonrisa coqueta le arrebato el pantalón y la ropa interior. Kakashi sonrió y la tomo de la cintura, con lentitud le quito las bragas, sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué hay de la mascara?

Kakashi le valió un pepino que vieran bajo su mascara y sin tapujos ni miedos, se la quito y la arrojo a una esquina.

* * *

En algun lugar de Konoha:

Sakura miro a su derecha, aterrada:

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura chan?- dijo Naruto que comía un helado junto a ella.

- Mmm… creo que nada- dijo ella.

- Entonces apurémonos y no perdamos tiempo-dijo Sasuke.

- … (¿Por qué siento que me he perdido de algo que he querido ver toda mi vida?)

* * *

De regreso con Kurenai y Kakashi:

Kurenai se agacho hacia el miembro de Kakashi y lo miro a él, como pidiéndole permiso. El solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo dando su aprobación. Ella comenzó a lamerlo mientras Hatake solo gemia de placer y acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza de Kurenai.

- Aaa…- Kakashi miro a Kurenai- … eres bellísima

Kakashi sentía que ya se corria asi que cambiaron de posición y esta vez fue el que bajo para lamer a Kurenai.

- Ka…Kakashi- dijo ella mientras respiraba lentamente.

* * *

- Ga… Gai

En la misma situación se encontraban Gai y Anko. Gai lamia cada parte de la vagina de Anko y lo hacia como si fuera un profesional. Anko no paraba de sonreir con mucha fuerza, parecía que sus mejillas iban a estallar.

- Aaa… jajaja- Anko se rie un poco- … para… ¿Qué haces?

- Disculpa, jeje… no sabia que te daban cosquillas ahí

- Claro que si tontito

Gai se levanta y Kurenai lo besa. De inmediato ella se pone de 4 y Gai sonriendo la penetro suave y delicadamente.

- AAAA- grito Anko- … ¡ERES…UFF… LO… AAA… MAXIMO!

- … (ya ven, ya ven, la llama de la juventud tiene muchos usos)

Las embestidas de Gai comenzaron suavemente, poco a poco se hicieron mas y mas rápidas y fuertes, hasta que con el tiempo estas se volvieron salvajes y bestiales. Entre grito y grito, no se sabia cual pertenecía a Gai y cual a Anko, solo se sabia que ambos estaban disfrutándolo bastante.

- ¡LA LLAMA… ARRGH…. DE… LA… JUVENTUD!

- ¡anda papacito, dilo, grítalo, no te lo guardes, mi amor!

Gai tomo aire y miro a Anko, la cual pego un grito con mucha fuerza, para indicar que habia tenido un orgasmo. Gai sonrió y grito:

- ARDE EN MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

Varias horas despues:

Kurenai estaba encima de Kakashi, sus senos se movían conforme ella saltaba sobre él. Kakashi estiro sus brazos y acaricio esos pechos.

- Eres preciosa…aaa… Kure… mi amor

- Cállate- dijo ella, a lo que Kakashi solo respondió con una pequeña risa.

Kakashi la tomo de la cintura y cambiaron de posición, Kakashi se puso encima de ella, e introdujo su pene en su cuerpo nuevamente. Kurenai solo sonrio e hiso un gesto de placer con su rostro.

- Te ves muy bien con esa cara

- Cállate, pervertido- dijo Kurenai entre risas.

Kakashi no pudo contenerse mas y tampoco Kurenai, ambos pusieron un rostro de placer y sintieron un choque eléctrico por todo sus cuerpos. Kakashi no pudo evitarlo y se corrio dentro de Kurenai.

- Discúlpame, Kurenai- Kakashi cae cansado sobre ella.

- Tranquilo… -ella lo abraza- … te amo

* * *

Gai y Anko estaban bajo las sabanas y se dedicaban a acariciarse entre si. Anko se acosto en el pecho de Gai y el se dedico a acariciar el pelo de su dama.

- Anko… jamás, jamás voy a dejarte… te amo

- Mas te vale no dejarme…- dijo Anko con una vena en la frente y jalándole una mejilla- … porque si lo haces, te buscare y te arrancare el miembro yo misma

- Jajaja… nada de que preocuparse

Y así pasaron la noche, los 2 desnudos, durmieron unos con el otro, acariciándose mutuamente y sintiendo ese calor en sus pechos que representa ese sentimiento llamado amor.

* * *

Tres meses mas tarde:

Kurenai estaba en el ala de maternidad, Kakashi llevaba a Asuma Jr en sus brazos y este solo le tiraba el cabello con mucha fuerza, Gai miraba a Kakashi tratando de ocultar su risa, Anko por el contrario, no intentaba ocultarlo para nada.

- JAJAJA, el tipo "odio a los niños" ahora será padre por segunda vez…- Anko sonríe presumidamente- … deberías ser mas cuidadoso como nosotros dos

- Jeje- Gai se puso de pie y camino a la salida.

- ¿Oye adonde vas?- dijo Anko.

- Bueno señorita Kurenai, todo en orden el bebe nacera dentro de 6 meses

El doctor se quito los guantes y le sonrio, Kakashi le sonrio a Kurenai y ella tomo a Asuma Jr en sus brazos y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Anko se alivio que fuera de ella, sinceramente ella no podía visualisarze con un crio de esos en sus brazos o…

- En cuanto a usted, Señorita Mitarashi

- ¿yo que?- dijo ella.

- Usted también esta embarazada, felicidades

Anko miro con terror esa situación, ella no tenia una barriga como Kurenai, no tenia antojos indeseables como ella y sobre todo, en ningún momento Gai…

- GAIIIIIIII- grito Anko con mirada de demonio en su rostro.

De repente se escucho a alguien activando la siete puertas celestiales que corria como loco hacia un horizonte en el que el sol se ponía.

- Ahora si Gai, corre, corre por tu vida- dijo Kakashi en voz alta.

¡Voy a matarte, traidor, apuñala espaldas!

FIN

Solo falta el epilogo y podre decirles adios.


	9. Epilogo

Epilogo:

Ya habian pasado 7 años, Anko y Gai no se casaron, en cambio se mantuvieron viviendo en union libre por mucho tiempo, hasta que Gai convencio a Anko de casarse con él, su hija se llama Keiko. Kakashi Hatake y Kurenai Yuhi empezaron su familia con Asuma Jr y con Obito Hatake sin complicaciones y con el apoyo de todos sus amigos...

Pero ahora...

Un hombre de gruesas cejas caminaba por la calle con una gran y poderosa sonrisa en su rostro... habia sido un gran dia para él, derroto a du rival otra vez, lo ascendieron a ANBU y por si fuera poco, lo escogieron como padrino de la boda de Gai y Anko... a si, vaya buen dia.

- ¡La llama de la juventud ha sido muy buena conmigo, yosh!- grito Rock Lee al cielo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡estoy seguro que pronto me daran el ascenso a Capitan ANBU que tanto quiero, yosh!

Lee entro en los baños termales, se quito su camisa, sus pantalones y sujeto una toalla.

- la vida es buena- dijo Lee.

Sin previo aviso entro en el baño y miro a su alrededor...

- ¡¿que diablos?!  
- OOOO

Lee miro a su derecha y ahí encontró a Tenten que le miraba de arriba para abajo (mas abajo que arriba) con una baba bajándole de la boca. Lee se cubrió de inmediato y miro hacia arriba, se había olvidado por completo de que los vestidores de mujeres y de hombres habían cambiado de lugar para confundir y darle una fea sorpresa a Naruto.

- Vaya Lee…- dijo Tenten sonriendo pervertida menté- … mírate nada mas, no sabia que detrás de ese traje verde habían unos bien formados musculos, no como la mayoría de los enclenques que hay por aquí…

- Ten...digo...aaa... Tenten  
- Jejeje…- Tenten empieza a deslizar la toalla que tenia puesta- … oye… ¿que tal si… tu y yo…?  
- ... (o Dios, o Dios)- penso Lee sudando como bestia.  
- nos vamos a un lugar mas discreto- Tenten pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lee.  
- EEE... YOOOO  
- Y... ¿jugamos?  
- ¿Jugar?... ¿tienes 360?

Tenten cayo en el suelo por ese comentario tan idiota, pero volvio a ponerse de pie al notar que ciera parte del cuerpo de Lee se habia activado.

- parece que tienes un problemas, ¿me involucra a mi?- dijo ella mirando con picardia a Lee y con una voz sensual.  
- ¿de que hablas...?... AAAAAAAAA

Y Lee salio corriendo dejando solo su rastro de polvo en el camino.

- jejeje... carne fresca...- dijo Tenten.

* * *

Neji s epuso de pie, era increible que ahora sea su rival el que le de palizas a él. Miro hacia arriba y noto que habia alguien ahi de pie, ayudandole a ponerse de pie.

- ¿estas bien?  
- si...- dijo Neji- ...Ino

Neji e Ino se miraron a los ojos por un rato... Ino supuso que Neji era su cita secreta...Neji... Neji solo se dedico a sonreir.

Y asi la historia vuelve a empezar...

FIN


End file.
